Paroles, paroles, que tous ces mots!
by Claimh Solais
Summary: [OS] Quand Draco est trop bavard, Blaise se doit de réagir! pas de pairing


Auteur: Claimh Solais

Titre: Paroles, paroles, que tout ces mots!

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Mme J.K.Rowling.

Note: Ceci est une fic plutot comique, elle n'a aucun pairing.

-----

- ... Et mon père, Lucius Malfoy, étant un homme d'un très haut standing de par sa famille de sang-pur, moi, son humble fils, je ne pouvais qu'en hériter et luire de la même aura que lui. Ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy, une femme extrêment distinguée et évidement très bien élevée, également une sang-pur, ne pouvait qu'avoir un fils aussi bien élevé qu'elle! Cela tombe sous le sens, n'est ce pas? Pour ma part, je ne crois pas les décevoir sur tous les points qui leur sont importants, comme...

Depuis quelques temps, Draco Malfoy ne parlait que de lui et ne terminait une phrase que pour en commencer une autre, et ce pendant des heures et des heures, au plus grand dam de ces condisciples de Maison qui saturaient de plus en plus rapidement. Au début, c'était drôle, enfin Draco Malfoy faisait un effort de sociabilité et daignait parler avec les membres de sa Maison autres que ceux de son petit cercle d'amis que formait Blaise, Pansy, Vincent et Gregory, si tant est que Malfoy eut jamais considéré les deux derniers comme autre chose que des faire-valoir. Il était tellement intarrissable que même les élèves des autres maisons, étonnés au départ de voir que l'éternel blondinet arrogant et médisant daigne leur parler à eux aussi, commençaient à plaindre les Serpentards d'avoir un tel élève dans leur Maison et se félicitaient une fois de plus de ne pas y être. Déjà que la Maison de Serpentard avait mauvaise réputation, elle héritait maintenant du plus grand m'as-tu-vu de l'Histoire de l'Ecole, ce qui n'est pas peu dire et cela ne contribuait définitivement pas à donner une meilleure image d'elle. Lassés d'entendre encore et encore les histoires de fierté, de grandeur, de pureté sanguine, de bonne éducation et de classe que Draco déblatérait à qui voulait l'entendre avec force de conviction, les élèves tentèrent de l'ignorer, mais ce ne fut que pire car, quand il captait une personne qui écoutait plus que distraitrement son discours, il s'en faisait un devoir de le lui ré-éxpliquer, et de fait, tous les élèves étaient passés rapidement Maître dans l'art d'entendre sans écouter, ce qui se révéla aussi payant pour les cours ennuyeux. Décidant que c'en était assez de cette comédie affligeante, Blaise se décida à oser faire quelque chose qui allait sans doute lui valoir un châtiment exemplaire et sans doute marqué dans les annales de l'école comme "pire supplice infligé par un élève à un autre": il allait devoir briser les délires de grandeur de Malfoy, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il avait pour toute arme une, et _une seule _phrase, mais que Draco ne risquait pas de digérer de si tôt. Il savait que le retour de flammes serait traumatisant, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que les élèves de l'école reconnaitraient son sacrifice pour la bonne cause. Aussi, un matin, au détour d'un couloir, il entendit Draco qui harcelait de paroles emphatiques un pauvre groupe de Serpentards de 2° année qui ne savait comment se soustraire à l'emprise de leur aîné.

"Il est d'attaque dès le matin celui-là, incroyable... pas une minute de répit..." pensa Blaise tout en soupirant. Il ressentait une certaine pitié envers les jeunes Serpentards qui, certains l'ayant aperçus, lui lançaient des regards qui n'étaient rien d'autre que des appels au secours. Se décidant à agir, Blaise ferma les yeux, expira longuement et alla affronter le destin qui était le sien. Il passa derrière Draco, sans que celui-ci le voit et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Tu sais Draco, comme on dit, l'essentiel, c'est d'y croire..."

La réaction fut immédiate, Draco se tue et Blaise s'écarta vivement mais Draco ne bougea pas. Les jeunes Serpentards en profitèrent pour filer, laissant Blaise seul avec un Draco sans aucun doute en fureur. Quand Draco se retourna, Blaise pria pour que la lueur de meurtre dans les yeux de son condisciple ne soit pas un reflet réel ses pensées. Quand Draco se décida à rouvrir la bouche, sa voix se fit plus sifflante que jamais.

"Blaise... Blaise..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que ça allait ronfler. Blaise se prépara à encaisser. Vu l'état de Draco... oh oui, il allait morfler...

-----

Note de l'auteur: Mon idée était juste que Draco entende la petite phrase "le tout" ou "l'essentiel, c'est d'y croire". Je pensais à la situation dans ma salle de bain... allez comprendre le lien... XD je sais oui, m'en faut peu... alors voila, je m'excuse d'avoir écrit une fic aussi affligeante... Mea culpa.


End file.
